Spyro
"Looks like I got some things to do!" :—Spyro the Dragon Spyro the Dragon (スパイロ Supairo in Japanese) is the main protagonist of the Spyro the Dragon series. Background Edit The Japanese profile and design of Spyro.Added by PacBoyCraZAs told in an interview with Sparx by the DNN (Dragon News Network), some details of Spyro's past are known. Sparx used to crawl around Spyro's egg when he was a larvae. There was peace in the Dragon Realms at this time. However, unknown to the Dragons, three thieves were running off with two eggs. One was a Dragon egg while the other was a Dragonfly egg. Suddenly, the Dragons discovered the thieves who ran off and they dropped the eggs. The red Dragon egg became hot, as if something was on fire from the inside. Spyro hatched from the red egg and Sparx hatched from the yellow egg. This story of Spyro's past, however, is no longer relevant since the Legend of Spyro games came out, explaining Spyro's true history. Though it is unknown if this origin will be permanent. It is currently unknown where they came from or who their parents are. Personality Edit Spyro is known for his courage and being headstrong. He is also eager and arrogant. Spyro has little concern for his own safety and shown to be irresponsible at times. He has a knack for getting into trouble, and is known to be cocky, which can lead to his downfall as shown in A Hero's Tail when a Mammoth defeats and imprisons Spyro when he was so cocky and boastful about defeating bigger enemies than the Mammoth himself in the past. Abilities Edit Spyro's main attacks consist of charging his opponents with his horns and breathing fire at them. Because he is young, Spyro can't fly very well and can't breathe a continuous stream of fire; instead, he just spits fan-shaped fire bursts and glides from place to place. As Spyro gets a little older, he learns how to use his wings as a shield, swim underwater, double jump, head dive, and breathe a stream of fire. In Ripto's Rage, and Year of the Dragon, there are powerup gates that temporarily give Spyro the ability to be invincible, fly, spit massive fire blasts (superflame), and charge extremely fast supercharge. In Enter the Dragonfly, Spyro gets ice, electric, and bubble breaths. In A Hero's Tail, Spyro gets ice, electric, and water breaths. Story Edit Dragon Realms Edit Spyro's original artwork.Added by PacBoyCraZIn Spyro the Dragon, Gnasty Gnorc attacked the Dragon Realms, freezing all the Dragons in crystal statues after being mocked and insulted by an elder Dragon. Young Spyro and Sparx were the only ones that Gnasty's magic spell failed to affect, due to Spyro being smaller than the other dragons, and they set out across the Dragon Realms to free the resident Dragons and recover their treasure. After traveling through all five Dragon Realms (Including Gnasty's Realm, the Dragon Junkyard), freeing all 80 Dragons, recovering all 14,000 treasure, finding all 12 Dragon Eggs and disposing of all of Gnasty Gnorc's minions, Spyro and Sparx challenged, pursued and defeated Gnasty Gnorc. Sometime later Spyro treats Sparx and himself to a vacation in Dragon Shores, a theme park in the Dragon Realms operated by Big Gnorcs that managed to survive being flamed by Spyro and have since reformed. Avalar Edit In Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage, during an extended period of rainy weather, Spyro and Sparx decided that they needed a vacation from the Dragon Realms. Noticing the portal to the location of Dragon Shores and recalling they had not been there since defeating Gnasty Gnorc, Spyro and Sparx entered the portal to escape the bad weather. However, to their surprise, they arrived in a realm called Avalar because the Professor, Elora the Faun, Zoe the Fairy, and Hunter, the Cheetah, had redirected the portal to bring them there instead. After a confusing moment, they encountered a dictator named Ripto, who was enraged that the residents had brought a Dragon to Avalar. A brief tussle ensued, ending with Ripto's escape to Avalar's Summer Forest after his magical scepter fell into the maw of his dinosaur-like mount, Gulp. At Elora's request, Spyro and Sparx visited the realms of Avalar and recovered several Talismans, then pursued Ripto and fought against one of Ripto's minions, Crush. After Crush was crushed under a pile of rocks, Ripto and Gulp escaped to Autumn Plains, and Spyro and Sparx collected the rest of Avalar's talismans and pursued them. Spyro and Sparx caught up to Ripto, and fought against his mount, Gulp. Elora assisted by providing weapons to use against Gulp; Ripto fell off the battle area before the battle, and Elora gave Spyro a place to rest while she returned to the Professor to check up on a portal to return Spyro and Sparx home. Spyro and Sparx decided to search for Elora and found themselves in Winter Tundra, they were met with news that Ripto was still alive, and had locked Elora and the others out of the Tundra's palace. Once more, Spyro and Sparx were asked to travel through the local portals, and this time, to recover enough Orbs to challenge Ripto with. They both succeeded, and challenged Ripto to a duel. Zoe informed Spyro and Sparx that the Professor was working on new types of Orbs, and a fierce battle ensued, with both Spyro and Ripto using powers from the Orbs for attack. Ripto used one Orb to deploy a large, mechanized version of his steed Gulp. When Spyro destroyed that, Ripto used another Orb to transform the arena floor into lava, while creating a large mecha-bird to help finish Spyro and Sparx off. Spyro combated them in an aerial duel and defeated him, sending him to his (supposed) demise in the pool of lava. Spyro and Sparx were then sent back to Dragon Shores. Forgotten Realms Edit In Spyro: Year of the Dragon, the Dragon Realms were celebrating an important event: the Year of the Dragon Festival. Every twelve years during this time, the Fairies deliver Dragon eggs to the Dragon Realms, which will become the next generation of Dragons. In this Year, the Fairies delivered 150 eggs to the Dragon Realms. The Dragons celebrated until they fell over from exhaustion and slept. While they were asleep, a mysterious rabbit girl named Bianca came with an army of Rhynoc creatures to steal the Dragon eggs. The Dragons woke up to notice their newest Dragon egg brood gone, and found Bianca trying to steal the last remaining Dragon egg. Spyro, Sparx, and Hunter attempted to stop Bianca, but it was too late. She took the egg back through a wormhole to the realm where the Dragons once lived: the Forgotten Realms. Her master, known as the Sorceress, was beginning to lose her powers, due to the fact that the Dragons, the source of the world's magic, had migrated to the other side of the planet. She took the Dragon eggs, planning to use them in a spell to give her eternal life and power. Since the older Dragons couldn't fit through the wormhole, they determined that only Spyro and Sparx were small enough to go to the Forgotten Realms and recover the 150 eggs. Hunter insisted that he went along, and after getting through the hole with difficulty, managed to help Spyro and Sparx. The Sorceress, along with Bianca, created monsters to fend off Spyro, but he defeated them. Along the way Spyro recruited four new allies, including Sheila the Kangaroo, Sgt. James Byrd the flying Penguin, Bentley the Yeti, and Agent 9, the Monkey in the Professor's service, all of whom were being held prisoner by Moneybags at the behest of the Sorceress. As Spyro and Sparx arrived in the Midnight Mountain world, Bianca realized how far her master would go to achieve power. She betrayed the Sorceress and went to Spyro's side, releasing Hunter from a trap he had fallen into and opening the door to the Sorceress's lair (after Spyro found 100 eggs). In a great battle, Spyro defeated the Sorceress. She was not killed, however. He had to recover 149 of the missing eggs, as well as 20,000 gems to fight her again in a secret region of the Forgotten Realms. After taking control of a spaceship, Spyro shot down the Sorceress once and for all, recovering the final egg and saving the Dragons from extinction. Fairy Realms Crisis Edit In Spyro: Season of Ice, after Spyro saved the Dragon Eggs from the clutches of the Sorceress, Spyro, Hunter, and Bianca returned from the Forgotten Realms. The three decided to take a vacation. Bianca was researching vacation spots in the Sorceress' library, but dropped her magic book. It was found by the lowly librarian Grendor. Unfortunately for him, he read the spell wrong, prompting him to grow another head with a pounding headache. Grendor then used his new found magic to freeze all the fairies, and scatter them across the Fairy Realms. When Zoe found out, she quickly alerted Spyro in her letter. Spyro, Sparx, Hunter, and Bianca ascended up to the Fairy Realms, to rescue all one hundred frozen fairies including Zoe. As Spyro entered the first world, he found that the Fairy Realms had been infested by Rhynocs. Spyro was able to defeat all of the Rhynocs, and ultimately Grendor, and freed all of the fairies. Ripto's Return Edit In Spyro 2: Season of Flame, upon Spyro and Sparx's return from the Fairy Realms, Ripto returns for his ultimate revenge on the Dragons by scattering all of the Fireflies, the beings whose magical properties give the Dragons their flame breath, all over the Dragon Realms. The Dragons' breaths have now become icy cold as Spyro and Sparx embarks on a quest to find the fireflies. Eventually, after saving all of the Fireflies, Spyro once again defeats Ripto, where he is banished by the Dragon Elders. Ripto's Revenge Edit Later, in Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly Spyro and Sparx returned victorious after saving the Fireflies, prompting the Dragon Elders to begin celebrating the previously saved baby Dragons obtaining their Dragonflies. Unfortunately, Ripto escaped banishment and crashed the party and scattered ninety of the one hundred and fifty-one Dragonflies across the Dragon Realms. Spyro and Sparx were once again tasked with tracking them all down. Eventually, Spyro and Sparx cleared all nine worlds attached to the Dragon Realms, and entered Ripto's portal with the combined magic of all of the Dragonflies. They entered Ripto's portal, and Ripto created a shield for himself that was resistant to fire. Spyro destroyed the shield and beat Ripto. But when Spyro thought he had Ripto on the verge of defeat, Ripto used a magic spell to grow twice his size. He then erected a flame barrier, making Spyro's flame breath useless. Spyro used his ice breath to bring down the barrier, and freeze Ripto. Finally, in one last act of desperation, Ripto used his magic to grow even bigger and incorporate pieces of Crush and Gulp into his body. Spyro easily brought down the monster with his electric breath. As Ripto was defeated, he cursed Spyro. Spyro discovered that Ripto's magic doesn't work properly because he was a dinosaur, and as such, their magical properties could not sustain the proper use of magic. This has lead to Ripto's hate of Dragons, and is the reason why he is so relentless in destroying the Dragons. The Dragon Elders banished Ripto once again, and the Dragon Realms were safe once more. The Stolen Laboratory Edit In Spyro: Attack of the Rhynocs, Ripto attempted another invasion, and was successfully able to take over the Professor's laboratory and drive Spyro and Sparx out; Spyro and Sparx were tasked with traveling throughout the Realms to recover twelve 'Hearts', in order to open a passage back to the Professor's lab and confront Ripto again. Spyro and Sparx did so, and re-entered the lab and engaged in combat with Ripto once again. After they defeated him, Ripto was once again banished to Chateau Ripto, until he met with Dr. Neo Cortex. Hero Team Up Edit Crash Bandicoot and Spyro the Dragon.Added by FangusuIn Spyro Orange: The Cortex Conspiracy, Ripto teamed up with Dr. Neo Cortex to get rid of their foes. Spyro and Sparx met Crash Crash Bandicoot and Aku Aku, and they paired up to go through the infested homeworlds, defeating whatever the evil pair threw at them. Eventually, Spyro, Sparx, Crash, and Aku Aku defeated both Cortex and Ripto. But sadly, Cortex will always come back in the Crash Bandicoot series... sometimes Ripto will reappear also. The Traitorous Elder Edit In Spyro: A Hero's Tail, Spyro discovered that the Dragon Realms were being plunged into darkness, this time by an evil Dragon Elder from long ago named Red. Spyro and Sparx teamed up with Hunter, Sgt. Byrd, and Blink the Mole in order to take down Red, and his unholy alliance of Gnorcs, along with Gnasty Gnorc and Ineptune. The five heroes battle their way through new homeworlds, and eventually defeat Red. However, Red escaped to his labratory, and built a robot army by turning Gnorcs into robots. Firstly, Spyro tracked down Red in his secret laboratory, where Red had become a robot himself. Spyro defeated him again, and the Professor shrank Red down to a very small size, so he wouldn't be able to attack the Dragon Realms again. The Shadow Realm Edit In Spyro: Shadow Legacy, Spyro and Sparx returned back to the Dragon Realms to rest, only for the Realms to be in ruins by an unknown evil force. They soon discovered that the Sorcerer was attempting to seize control of the Dragon Realms using dark, shadowy mirrors of each Dragon Realm (called the Shadow Realms). Spyro learned the art of Dragon Kata and the use of magic from the Dragon Elders, and set out to rescue those the Sorcerer held captive, and defeat the Sorcerer himself. After clearing the Dragon Realm and Avalar of the shadowy influences, Spyro found Red in the Forgotten Worlds. After defeating Red, it became apparent that Red was merely a pawn in the Sorcerer's plan to destroy the Dragon Realms. Spyro then battled his way through the rest of the Forgotten Worlds and fought and defeated the Sorcerer. Afterwards, he and his friends prepare themselves for the Sorcerer's next move... Trivia Edit Spyro the Dragon in Crash Twinsanity''Added by UxieLover1994*In the Japanese versions of the first two Spyro games, He was voiced by an actress (known as: Akiko Yajima), to add on the charm of the Japanese atmosphere of the game's release in the Japanese markets. Akiko Yajima has also done Charlie Brown's Japanese voice, Teddy's Japanese voice from Full House, and Peter Shepherd's Japanese voice from Jumanji. *Spyro makes a cameo appearance in ''Crash Twinsanity where he appears in the Evil Twin's Treasure room to recover his stolen treasure and toasts Dr. N. Gin, N. Brio, and N. Trophy. *Spyro also made a brief appearance in an early trailer for the first Ty the Tasmanian Tiger game, alongside Crash Bandicoot and Sonic the Hedgehog, all three of whom were in a hospital ward, having apparently come away from a battle with the Tiger, worse off. *His name could came from the Greek word "pyro" (meaning "fire"), possibly fused with the Latin "spiro", "to breathe". *Spyro shares a voice actor with Crash Bandicoot and Dr. Finkelstein (from the Kingdom Hearts series). They were all voiced by Jess Harnell at least once. *Spyro also made a camero appearance in the South Park episode, Imagination Land. *It is apparent that Spyro was 12 years old in Spyro: Year of the Dragon, since the Dragon Eggs come every twelve years to the Dragon Realms.